Twilight Secrets
by DahliaLilly
Summary: The untold secrets of the Cullens and other Twilight Characters
1. Emmett

Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...Sob...

this is my first fan fiction so please review!! (**please give me some ideas of what I could do for the other characters**:))

**Emmett**

Glancing over my shoulder I brought the energy bar to my nose, I inhaled the scent of chewy chocolaty goodness and licked it. Even though I couldn't eat it, i would never grow tired of the glorious flavor of the newest energy bar the "**GRIZZLY"**. Just as I stuck my tongue out to

taste it again, Edward and Bella walked in and stared at me in shock.

"Emmett, you aren't eating that are you..." Bella said as her face twisted into a mask of disgust.

"And I thought I was weird" Renesmee muttered coming through the door after them.

"I'm not eating it... I'm only tasting it." I replied

"Yeah, and You are definitely not thinking about how to cover up the fact you took a bite right before we came inside." Edward said.

"SO!!" I yelled and ran up the stairs to my room.

" It's o.k. Mr.Grizzly, I won't let them take you. I will defend you and your friends with my life. Besides they will never find my secret hiding place!!" My monologue was interrupted when the smell of burning chocolate registered with my super sensitive nose. I immediately sprinted

down the stairs towards the source of the smell. My nose lead me to the clearing outside the house, where a large pile of Grizzlies were burning.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I collapsed into a fit of tearless sobs.

"Wow Emmett you really need to find a more original hiding place. I mean the kitchen cabinets. Especially considering Jacob actually eats stuff out of there and happened to alert me to the fact there was a large collection of energy bars with a label that said "Emmett's Do Not Eat!"

I mean you think he would over look that?!" Rosalie scolded me. I continued sobbing. My life was over those were a special edition flavor available only in Korea and I had bought the last four thousand in the world!!

"How will I go on!!" I screamed at the clouds.

"Don't worry he'll be over it in about four hours, just let him cry himself out." Alice said to the rest of the family that was still staring at me shocked. I just curled up on the ground whimpering "My...Chocolate... gone...forever..."


	2. Aro

Note: I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters...

**(Please review!!) (I really need ideas!!)**

**Aro**

Today had been a long day. From terminating vampires who had broken the law, to

organizing new members of the guard. So, I decided I needed a little "me" time.

I walked slowly into my room and locked the door, after glancing back to make sure no one

had followed me. Once I was free of my guards, I ran to the chest by my bed and opened lock

after lock trying to get to my favorite possessions inside. The tenth and final lock revealed the

only seven copies ever printed of "Magical Rainbow Pony Tales". I had spent years collecting

them, and had kept their existence top-secret in the Volturi. I picked up my favorite and started

to read, giggling as the ponies went to the mall and bought hoof polish.

"_I wonder If they make hoof polish for vampires? I wouldn't even mind a rainbow tail. I_

_wish my obsession could be openly displayed, maybe I could give the Volturi guard a new_

_holiday __**Magical Rainbow Pony Day**__. Now, that sounds like fun." _my thoughts were

interrupted by a rapping knock on my door, before answering I quickly put all my books back in

their case and locked it. I went over to open the door and was immediately over taken by Jane,

who walked in and grabbed something off my bed. After looking at it for a while she burst into

laughter and started rolling on the floor.

" You...Read...Picture...Books...About...Ponies!!" Her laughter continued for five

minutes before she jumped up and said _" I __have_ to tell Caius and Marcus about this this is

hilarious." I knew exactly what my brothers would do they would destroy my Magical Rainbow

Pony books and me along with them if I tried to protect them. But, I still couldn't let them just

destroy the books that had brought me extreme pleasure from reading about the ponies

adventures in Rainbow Land, so I decided to chain myself to the chest they were in. As soon as

I started to walk toward them an ominous voice spoke from above.

" Aro, You must let the ponies go they need to run free! Just let them go.." I stared at the

chest as it opened and the ponies jumped off the pages and ran through the door. I stared in

shock after them. I had no clue that Buttercup and Candy, the ponies, were actually alive. Now

they were gone forever!! I collapsed to the floor in hysterics just as Jane and my brothers

walked in.

_" Jane _where are they?"

" In the chest by his bed"

My brothers walked to the chest what they found astonished them. Sure enough the books

were still there (minus the ponies) but along side them was an Aro-sized Magical Rainbow Pony

costume.

"Yay!!" I screamed and immediately put on the pony outfit.

Despite the strange looks I got from everyone around me I spent the next week wearing the

Magical Rainbow Pony costume.

**AN: Please review!! If you have an idea for the other characters please put them in you review!!**


	3. Jasper

Twilight Secrets: Jasper

**AN: I am ****so**** sorry at how long this took to write and post. I am extremely busy. I have three stories running simultaneously. You have NO idea what kind of writers block and stress that puts out. Plus I just can't stop thinking of new story ideas and I **

**still can't come up with ones I am already writing!! I also just finished writing an essay in PE!! How lame is that?! Well, thanks for letting me rant. ;) Please Review!! (and I mean it!!)**

**Yep, still don't own Twilight. SM does...**

**PS. I ****REALLY REALLY**** need new ideas for the secrets of other characters!!  
**

Jasper and the Blog

Jasper POV

The clicking of the keys beneath my fingers brought a Joy to my dead heart. The beautiful results of my effort slowly blossomed on the bright screen in front of me. My blog, My joy, My pride.

Of course the others didn't approve of the amount of time I spent on my blog. I couldn't wait to read how people would respond to my blog. All my postings were about how the civil war looked form a soldier on the Confederate side. Little would they know they were actually real...

2435353355 entries or four hours later **(AN: Who doesn't love Vampire speed?)** I finally stopped typing. I knew that if I didn't find Alice soon she would freak and probably do something drastic, for Alice, and give up a sale to come track me down...

"JASPER HALE!! YOU GET YOUR SKINNY CONFEDERATE BUTT DOWN HERE NOW OR ELSE!!" Alice called.  
"Coming"

I rushed down the stairs to find out what all the fuss was about. I turned to corner into the computer room to find my entire family staring at the computer screen. **(AN:this is after Breaking Dawn so Jake and Nessie are there.--gets kicked in the shin by vamp.Bella-- **

**SORRY, I mean Renesmee.) **

"Jasper, What have you been up to?! Rosalie was just looking at some of the stuff we have saved on the home computer and she came across this." Carlisle pointed to the computer screen where my blog "_Behind Confederate Lines" _was filling the screen with page after page of

text.

"ummmmm... I kind of have a blog about my life before becoming a vampire..."

"WHY do you have a blog about that?"

"Don't worry Jasper I think it's really cool! I wish I cou..." Jake chimed in from the far corner of the room.

He was cut off by an angry Alice " Do you know what is going to happen if you submit this?!"

"Ummmm.. no."

"You will redefine history!!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"YES that is a bad thing!! If you redefine history the world will self destruct and everyone will be left penniless and starving on mars."

"Then what do I do?"

"Not you. Me. Emmett please restrain Jasper, this will not be easy for him." Emmett griped my arm behind my back, holding me in place, while Alice pushed a button on the key board. A little window popped up and she clicked once.

I screamed as I watched file upon file of my precious work be deleted. Alice merely walked over to me and patten my shoulder.

"It will all be okay, you'll survive this."

"No...I...Won't..." I managed to say through my tearless sobs.

**AN: Well, that's all for now... Please Review!! Or face and angry AN the next time I get around to writing!! Trust Me, you don't want the latter.**

**XOXO,  
**

**bellacullen1620**


	4. Edward

**AN: I am so sorry!! this took me forever to update!! I am both sad and happy to say that my other story kidnapped is **

**almost finished. I have the official last chapter typed and ready to add to the story. I only need four more reviews on **

**that story! So, if you read that story go review!!**

**I owe a very big thank you to CrankyFrenchLady88 for the ideas!!**

**I still don't own twilight...**

**Edward P.O.V.**

I leaned forward towards the wonderful aroma coming from Bella's best friend. Catching myself I jerked back upright,

cringing. No one could ever know how addicting the werewolves' scent was to my senses. Their appeal was almost as

strong as Bella's.

So fast so that not even my family could see I reached forward and pulled a few hairs from Jacob's shoulder.

He yelped

_Do you guys have fleas? Something just bit me!!  
_

"No, Silly Jacob, we don't have fleas! That was probably just your imagination."

I slowly tucked the hairs into my pocket, so know one would know I took them. I had to admit it was a brilliant plan. I cold

fulfill my need for the scent without my family knowing.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!! ARE THOSE JACOB HAIRS YOU JUST PUT IN YOUR POCKET?!" Esme yelled from across

the room where she was planing Renesmee and Jacobs new house.

One word. _ALICE.  
_  
" awwww, Alice why did you have to tell her?!"

Bella beat Esme to my pocket, and pulled out the small collection of werewolf scented fur.

"Yep, It's Jacob's." Turning to me she said, "Dear, would you care to explain why you pulled this off of my friend?"

_ummm.. I really have to think fast!! OH!  
_

"I just thought Renesmee would want a small lock of his fur." I smiled smugly, they would never guess the truth!

"U huh, and that's why Alice told me you were going to keep it under your pillow. I'm sure Renesmee would appreciate

that."

_Stupid Alice!!_

"Fine, you caught me, I like the way they smell." I hung my head in shame.

Their silence terrified me.

Bella was the first one to respond. "Honey, you need serious help. oh, I know we'll send him to the vampire shrink."

My head whipped up.

"Wait, what shrink. I've never heard of a vampire shrink!"

Bella just shook her head and pulled me to the Volvo.

--four hours later--

She finally pulled up in front of a little shack in the middle of No Where, North Dakota.

She pulled me into the hut and seated me on the floor. Then she just turned and left me there.

After a few seconds I realized I wasn't alone in the hut.

"Ummm.. Hello? Are you the vampire shrink?"

"Yes" A voice I recognized came from the figure sitting in the corner of the room.

The figure turned and the face deeply surprised me.

"SAM?!"  
**AN: Please review and tell me if you liked it!! Thanks for reading!! Oh!, and I decided that going by bellacullen1620 was too long and generic. So, from now on I will go by Belle. Much sweeter and shorter..**

**xoxo,**

**Belle  
**


	5. Caius

**AN: I'm really really sorry for how long it has been since I updated last, I've been really busy with my other stories. So, with a big thank you to Twilightrulez13, I give you the next chapter! :)**

  
Dimitri P.O.V.

All of the guard was determined to figure out what exactly Caius did at night. For the past seven years at exactly 11 p.m. he would disappear into his room and wouldn't come out until the next morning. Felix, Alec, and I all thought he had videos of

Jane that he would drool over, but we weren't completely sure.

So, last night we decided to find out. We hid a video camera in the corner of his room and set it to record for 24 hours. Now, we had gotten it back and were in Alec's room getting ready to watch it in HD surround sound.

The first few hours were worthless, just a bunch of coming and going, and some changing of clothes. THAT was scary.

"Remind me to cut this out of the video and give it to Jane for Christmas." Felix snickered form the corner.

"okay, but remember it was YOUR idea. So, when she wants someone to blame for the eternal scarring of her mind, she'll hurt you. Not us." Alec retorted. I smacked him a high-5, right before the good part of the tape started.

Caius walked into the room and locked the door. Then, he walked over to a painting on the wall and pushed a button on the side of the frame. The entire wall that the camera was facing split apart to revel a huge shrine completely covered in

Polaroid pictures. We turned up the volume when he started to talk.

_Jammie, so young. All she did was bite a cat in Aro's precious city. Why her?!?!?! And, John, well, he did something worse. He actually ate Aro's ginnia pig. It was an honnest mistake, we were having them for lunch and Mr. Cuddles got too close to the tabe. Aro _

_of corse had me kill poor John. _He started to sobb over all the pictures, quietly tellig each one's story. There must have been a thousand diffent reasons for all of the murders he had committed. Most of them involving Aro's precious pets. Why did a

Vampire have so many animals for crying out loud?! He didn't even eat them. There was his Girraph, his polar bear, he even had the Lochness monster and big foot for a while, but well, some members of the guard ate them... and those members,

were killed. As Caius had mensioned countless times in the vidieo.

After a few more hours we decided Caius needed some SERIOUS help! So, we sent him to the best shrink there was for mythical creatures.

Caius P.O.V.  
Dimitri, Alec, and Felix told me they wanted me to go on vacation. They even had bought me a membership at somekind of day spa and hotel called "day-la-da-Wolf" in Washington. It was just so kind of them I couldn't refuse.

A few hours later I opened the door to the resort and was led down a hall way by the receptionist. She oppened the big wooden door to the next room and pushed me in.

I sat down in a chair and was suprised when i noticed that Sam and Edward were in the same room. Sam stood up behind the desk and acknowlaged both of us.

"So, Caius, apparently you have some emotional problems regarding all the people you have killed."

"ummmm...." I was speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam sat back down and started fileing papers.

"so..." Edward whispered from where he was sitting next to me. "I see that you're bad enough that they had to stick you here with him." He gestured to Sam at the desk.

"Well, we ALL know why YOU are here, WOLF-BOY." I snickered.

"YEAH, well at least I'M not an EMO MURDERER!!!!"

"BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUSH!" Sam's Booming voice echoed from behind his desk.

"Yes sir." we both said quickly cowering in shock. These are going to be THE worst two weeks of my life.

**AN: Yep, well that's another chapter. Please go read my other stories "Erika's Discovery" (it's WAY better than the description sounds...) and "The Animation of the Cullens" It would be very much appreciated!  
**

**Also, Please review and give me more ideas for the next chapters! :)  
**

**xoxo,  
**

**~Belle~  
**


	6. Rosalie

**AN: so, I have received a few ideas for Rosalie's chapter, and have decided to combine them for this chapter... I want to give a big thank you to the following people for the ideas: **

**Innocent Lamb, and HeartinAbyss****. any ways, here is the next chapter.**

Rosalie P.O.V.

I pulled the stupid blonde wig off, everyone but Bella, Renesmee, and that mutt knew I wasn't really blonde. My redish-orange waves cascaded down my shoulders. Stupid Emmett and his bet.

The day before we moved here he got the brilliant idea to bet me to where a blonde wig, and convince eveyone I was actually blonde,personality and all for four years. So far, it had worked.

If I could keep it up for another two days then I could finally get rid of the annoying thing. I looked up at the clock, great it was already six o'clock

"I'm going to go pick up some stuff from the mall." I called up the stairs, before sprinting out the door toward the garage.

I grabbed the keys to the oldest car we owned and rolled out of the garage at a slow, 30 mph.

Ten minutes later I pulled up to the woman's shelter. I opened the door and crept into the back room caring several full bags, not bothering to turn on the light.

Bella P.O.V. (the next morning.)

I turned on the news to find a story about an unadentifyable red-head that had snuck into the Woman's shelter and had completely filled their almost-empty clothing donation closet with almost new designer clothes.

"They are practically new." The manager said. "They have a wonderful sweet smell, along with the fact that over half of them are worth ten-thousand dollars each. The worst thing, is that the only hint of who the wonderful person who

did this is a short vidieo taken by our succurty cameras. All we want to do is than this kind, generous person." The News station played the vidieo, I watched with interest, maybe my vampire vision would allow me to recconise them.

The immage flickered slightly as a woman climbed out of a car gracefully and carried 10 full bags of clothes as if they were feather pillows. The woman turrned toward the camera, but that was enough. Beneth the redish-orange locks,

it was Rosalie's perfect face.

Just before I was about to run and tell Edward, Rose came down the stairs. "Hey, Bella. What are you doing?" She looked at the TV for two secconds before rushing to turn it off.

She turrned around and looked at me with an expectant look.

My eyes flickered to her perfectly blonde hair, until one thing cault my attention. one strand of red hair peeking out from a slightly off head of blonde hair.

I jumped up and had the wig in my hand in an instant.

"ummmmmm... so I guess you figured it out." Rose muttered under her breath.

Aro P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room listening to Jane reading me the latest edtion of my pony books, when Alec ran in laughing.

"guess what!!!" He nearly yelled in my face.

"what?"

"Rosalie did something nice!!!!!!!" He started rolling on the floor with laughter.

"seriously, that's impossible. If she did I'd let Alice dress me up for a year." Jane said from her spot with my book.

thousands of miles away, Alice's excited squeel can be heard from the entire state of Washington.


	7. Alice

**An: As some of you may have noticed... seeing as you're reading this... I've decided to update! *gasps* Yes I know it's been... well, coming up on 4 months... I have to say I'm **

**sorry for not updating... life just tends to get in the way...**

anyways, I've disabled the Renesmee option in my idea poll... I have my own reasons for not doing that one, but mostly they're moral things that didn't 

**occur to me until now... (If you haven't already guessed, I'm not exactly an "older teen", try "young-ish-middle" heck, I don't even qualify for reading "M" rated fanfics, I only **

**fit in "T") Sorry for my rambling, on a side note, feel free to suggest another idea for Renesmee's **

**chapter... **  
**  
Alice P.O.V.**

The strangely addicting sound of adhesive sticking to the wall filled my thoughts as I continued with my fun...  
_  
(Flash Back) "Jazzy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This way! I want to see the new office supplies!" I yelled, pulling my husband, whose arms were overflowing with bags of clothing and various objects I really didn't _

_need, toward the newest store in our town... Who knows what compelled me to go_

in... All I knew was that as soon as I saw that lovely, pink, glitter display... I just HAD to have those! (end flash back)

The stupid mutt's screaming sounded through my ears, bringing me out of my lovely trance.

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE! GET THESE DARNED THINGS OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!" I walked over and shoved another sticky note in his mouth.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob." I muttered shaking my head back and forth... "When will you learn to never resist Alice's plans and learn to LOVE glittery pink unicorn-fairy-mermaid-hybrid sticky notes... I

mean come on! you loveRenesmee, why not these? they're hybrids too!"

By now, he had dislodged that sticky note and, choking on glitter, trying to wriggle towards the door, still wrapped in his iron chains.

I merely walked over and grabbed his ear restraining him.

"Where do you think you're going mister! If it wasn't for you, I could be upstairs with Sam, Seth, and Quil painting my nails. But NO! I have to babysit the puppy who refuses to let me have my fun!"

"ALICE! You think this is fun?!?!? You've covered the entire Cullen household in ridiculous post-its, not mentioning what you did to your poor family... If it wasn't for these chains I think I would

re-admit you..." He shook his head, fanning dark,un-colored hair in my face. That's

when inspiration struck!

"TIME FOR BARBIE JACOB TIME!"

**Sam P.O.V.**

"NOOOOOOOO SAVE ME!!!!" I could hear Jacob's pathetic annoying screams coming from Ali's bathroom as she did something to his hair... All she had said was that it involved sticky notes and

some super glue...

"GEZ Jacob! Can't you just SHUT UP for ONE minute?! Seriously, we're trying to listen to Cascada in here!" Seth yelled, looking up from his Cosmo Girl magazine.

**AN: yeah, yeah, I know it was short... I'm going to update again soon... much sooner than 4 months I can tell you that... anyways, Please Review... that is if you want too...  
**

**~Belle~**


End file.
